


Когда настало утро

by Lavender_Prime



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 06:13:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18088949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: Это был последний беззаботный день Юури





	Когда настало утро

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [When morning comes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7686703) by [darkrogue1 (Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse/pseuds/darkrogue1). 



Переход от сна к бодрствованию был внезапен, хотя Юури не смог бы сказать, что его разбудило: какое-то движение, ветер или сон?  
Что-то тяжелое лежало на нем, придавливая своим весом к земле, но он чувствовал тепло. До рассвета оставалось совсем ничего, и в утреннем полумраке все вокруг казалось странных оттенков серого. Юури медленно повернул голову вправо, почувствовал, как волосы щекочут ему губы, и наморщил нос. Волосы Конрада. Конрад уснул на нем, и теперь он чувствовал губы Конрада справа, у основания шеи – влажное и щекотное прикосновение. Юури чуть пошевелился, чувствуя, как тело Конрада прижимается к нему. Почему-то он чувствовал себя усталым и разбитым, к тому же в местах, где их тела соприкасались, кожа была липкой.  
Юури лежал на земле, он чувствовал под лопатками сырую почву, а тыльной стороной шеи – траву. Земля тоже пахла – запах, который обычно ассоциировался у него с Конрадом, и был еще какой-то странный запах, сильный и отдающий металлом… медь? Юури тихо позвал Конрада по имени, но тот, должно быть, крепко спал, раз не проснулся даже от легкого ерзания Юури. Тяжесть тела уже начинала причинять неудобство, но пока что несильное. К тому же Конрад был теплым, и Юури решил, что раз все хорошо, можно дать Конраду еще немного отдохнуть. А, кстати, почему Конрад вообще спит здесь, на нем? Что вчера между ними произошло?  
Он осторожно повернул голову влево-вправо. В первых лучах рассвета он различил другие лежащие неподалеку фигуры: кто-то закутался в одеяла, кто-то нет… солдаты и мазоку из его свиты… Юури вспомнил, зачем они приехали в эту глушь: мятеж, бандиты с камнями хосеки, разбойничающие в этой части страны… Каким-то образом в их руки попала опасная сила, способная убивать и мучить людей, и они без промедления ею воспользовались. Он вернулся с Земли, чтобы разобраться с мятежом, Конрад выехал за ним с парой солдат, чтобы быстро доставить его к остальному отряду, братьям и центральному командованию.   
И что потом?  
Юури напряг память, вспоминая, но что-то удерживало его от этого. Вдалеке он расслышал топот копыт, отдающихся в земле; кто-то выкрикивал его имя, и он  _вспомнил_ …  
Они сидели у маленького костерка, отдыхая после долгой поездки. Завтра они должны были прибыть на месте, осталось совсем немного. Он сидел рядом с Конрадом, смеялся и улыбался ему. Делился новостями из своего мира, Конрад не отрывал от него взгляда, в его глазах, едва не гипнотизируя, плясали отблески пламени. Конрад склонился ближе… но что он хотел прошептать Юури на ухо?  
Теперь он этого никогда не узнает, потому что в тот миг на них напали. Юури вспомнил, как Конрад кричал что-то солдатам… вспышка света – и Конрад упал на него, и его лицо перекосилось от страха. «Юури!..» А потом пустота…   
И он закричал от ужаса, отвечая на звучащий все ближе и ближе зов.  
Когда подоспела подмога, они нашли Юури целым и невредимым, только залитым кровью Конрада – под его наполовину сгоревшим телом.


End file.
